Bust Your Windows
Bust Your Windows by Jazmine Sullivan is featured in Acafellas, the third episode of Season One. The song was originally performed by Jazmine Sullivan from her album Fearless. It is sung by Mercedes after she breaks Kurt's car windshield with a rock, because Kurt told her that he is in love with Rachel, though he is really in love with Finn. This angers Mercedes because she has a crush on him and believes he led her on. The Cheerios, including Brittany, sing backup vocals and wear bathing suits that correspond to their cheerleading uniforms. They also contribute to smashing a car's windows in the Auditorium during the performance. Lyrics Brittany with the Cheerios: Ahhhhhh, Ahhhh.... Mercedes: I bust the windows out your car And though it didn't mend my broken heart I'll probably always have these ugly scars But right now I don't care about that part I bust the windows out your car After I saw you looking right at her I didn't wanna but I took my turn I'm glad I did it cuz you had to learn I must admit it helped a little bit (Brittany with the Cheerios: ah-ah) To think of how you felt when you saw it (Brittany with the Cheerios: ah-ah) I didn't know that I had that much strength (Brittany with the Cheerios: ah~ah) But I'm glad you see what happens when (Brittany with the Cheerios: woah-) You see you can't just play with people's feelings (Brittany with the Cheerios: ah~~ah) Tell them you love them and don't mean it (Brittany with the Cheerios: ah~~ah) You'll probably say that it was juvenile (Brittany with the Cheerios: wo-) But I think that I deserve to smile ha, ha, ha, ha (Brittany with the Cheerios: woah) I bust the windows out ya car (the Cheerios: wo-) You know I did it cuz I left my mark (the Cheerios: wo-) (Brittany: ah~ah) Wrote my initials with a crowbar (Brittany: ah-ah) (the Cheerios: wo-) And then I drove off into the dark (the Cheerios: wo-) (Brittany: ah-ah) I bust the windows out ya car, hey (the Cheerios: wo-) You should feel lucky that was all I did (the Cheerios: wo-) (the Cheerios: wo~) After 5 whole years of this bullshit (Brittany: ah-ah) Gave you all of me and you played with it I must admit it helped a little bit (Brittany and the Cheerios: ah-ah) To think of how you'd feel when you saw it (Brittany and the Cheerios: ah-ah) I didn't think that I had that much strength (Brittany and the Cheerios: ah-ah) But I'm glad you see what happens when (Brittany and the Cheerios: woah) You see you can't just play with people's feelings (Brittany and the Cheerios: ah-ah) Tell them you love them and don't mean it (Brittany and the Cheerios: ah-ah) You probably say that it was juvenile (Brittany and the Cheerios: ah-ah) But I think that I deserve to smile (Brittany and the Cheerios: woah) Bust windows out yo car But it don't come back to my broken heart You could neva feel I how I felt that day Until that happens baby you don't know pain, no (Brittany with the Cheerios: woah-) (Brittany with the Cheerios: yeah I did it) You should know it (Brittany with the Cheerios: you should know it) I ain't sorry (Brittany with the Cheerios: I ain't sorry) You deserved it (Brittany with the Cheerios: you deserved it) After what you did to me (Brittany with the Cheerios: after what you did) You deserve it (Brittany with the Cheerios: you deserve it) I ain't sorry no ohhh (Brittany with the Cheerios: I ain't sorry x2) (Brittany with the Cheerios: Broke my heart, broke your car ) You caused me pain (Brittany with the Cheerios: you caused me pain) (Brittany with the Cheerios: So I did the same) Even though what you did to me was much worse (Brittany with the Cheerios: ah~~ah) I had to do something to make you hurt (Brittany with the Cheerios: ah-ah) Oh but why am I still crying (Brittany with the Cheerios: ah-ah) Why am I the one who's still crying Brittany with the Cheerios: ah-ah) Oh oh you really hurt me baby (Brittany with the Cheerios: ah-ah) You really, you really hurt me baby (Brittany with the Cheerios: ah-ah) Hey hey hey hey hey Now watch me you Now watch me I bust the windows out your car. Reception Raymund Flandez, of The Wall Street Journal, praised the song as "showstopping." Shawna Malcom for the Los Angeles Times wrote that although Bust Your Windows was "over the top the emotion behind the whole thing felt appropriately real." Gallery 89569 dish-of-salt-glee-set-visit.jpg BYWDanceNumber.jpg BYWLive.jpg BustYourWindows.jpg BustYourWindows.png CloseUpMercedes.jpg DanceNumberBYWMercedes.jpg GLEEClubCarWash.jpg Glee-bust-the-windows-out-your-car.jpg Glee-bust-your-windows.jpg MercedesCloseup.png MercedesDance.jpg Mercedes telling Kurt .jpg MercedesandBrittany.jpg Cheerios at car wash.jpg Ep 3 bust your windows 3.jpg Ep 3 bust your windows 2.jpg Glee-_Bust_Your_Windows.jpg BYWBrittcedes.jpg BYWMercedes.jpg Videos thumb|left|300pxthumb|300px|right Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One